


Green and Blue

by lispofhislips



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lispofhislips/pseuds/lispofhislips
Summary: “All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.”





	Green and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Something I made while I was staying at the hospital (No, I am not sick! My sis in law gave birth to a healthy baby boy!)  
> Unbeta-ed, may contain errors.
> 
> few notes:  
> Philippine Settings  
> Atenista - Ateneo Students  
> Isko/Iska - University of the Philippines (UP) students  
> these schools are located at Katipunan  
> La sallista - De La Salle  
> located at Taft, Manila
> 
> Green is the color of La Salle  
> Blue is the color of Ateneo. 
> 
> Jadine, KathNiel, Jolina and Marvin are famous filipino love teams.
> 
> Lugaw = congee or porridge

**Wonwoo: where r u?**

**Junnie: still @ school**

**Wonwoo: aw suxx, I can’t come over I need to stay here longer**

**Junnie: thesis?**

**Wonwoo: yep**

**Junnie: good luck then! I’m rooting 4 you!!!**

Reading the texts all over again and every fiber of Wonwoo’s body want to reply with “I love you” or “I miss you” but he sent a “thanks” instead. Lame right? Jeon Wonwoo, a prideful Atenista with glorious grades and reputation is afraid to confess to his best friend for years about his true feelings. Minghao, a Chinese exchange student and also his friend once told him to grow some balls but he rebuts it with “you should tell that to yourself” the Chinese man has been harboring feelings with the isko (Mingyu) roaming around Katipunan and been admiring from afar like a modern Romeo and Juliet.

Minghao enters the room with a packed lunch in hand and there is no need to ask where that came from. It is easy from a by stander’s point of view to know that their feelings are mutual, Minghao likes Mingyu and the latter feels the same way but the two are both annoying and stubborn denying their feelings and masking it as intimate friendship.

“aren’t there anything for me?” he asks though he is not expecting anything but to his surprise Minghao fished out a blue paper bag and handed it to him saying that it was from Junhui.

He heard his phone pings with a certain ringtone set for one special man.

**Junnie: I know you are going to skip meal again!!! So I asked hao he is more efficient than those newly food grab or something**

Seriously, how can he fall deeper than he is?

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ・‥…━━━★

“Wonwoo”

“hmn”

“I watched this old romance movie”

“I bet it was another Jolina and Marvin movie”

“Well they were the best love teams out there, outdid Kathniel or Jadine”

They are on their dorm and doing their essays, the professors really love to suck every drop of their motivation but it is okay graduation is getting nearer and they only need to finish their thesis to finally bid their goodbye to prideful blue eagle institution.

“So, what is your review about it then mister romance movie enthusiast?”

“It was cliché”

“What do you even expect?”

“But I liked it. In the movie the two were best of friends, unfortunately it was unrequited love for Jolina she did everything but Marvin didn’t bat an eye”

“Poor jolina”

“so there is this line that really caught me and I like it. During the confrontation part Jolina told Marvin that he never saw her as a woman worth loving but just a friend”

“Does it vaguely remind you of your situation?” he jokes

Minghao shakes his head “actually, more like you are the Jolina and Junhui is the Marvin but don't worry the two ended up anyway not in real life but in the movie"

And there was a pillow thrown to Minghao.

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ・‥…━━━★

Sunday is unusually gloomy, the rain is hard and the sky bathes with gray shade but it is a perfect time for Wonwoo to read leisure books, he already submitted his essay and he is almost done with his thesis so he is going to reward himself with another Young Adult book, as he picked up the book on his table he saw Minghao pull his laptop and placed it over his desk.

“Going to watch another romance movie?” Wonwoo asks

“No. I need to finish my thesis”

“You are way ahead with the deadline” he knows, they track each other’s progress but there is something about Minghao who wants to finish things ahead of time, he doesn’t want to know the beauty of procrastination.

“I want to go home” Minghao mutters.

“Does Mingyu knows?”

His friend hums “He’s busy with Jeonghan”

Wonwoo clearly remembers the day when he learned about Mingyu’s dating news, the information was passed as they eat their shared portion of lugaw, he couldn’t believe it at first but Minghao was dead serious about it.

_“he’s good looking and kind too, definitely Mingyu’s type”_

_“and how did you react?”_

_Minghao’s smile was short but he already knows the answer._

“It won’t hurt to at least tell him I don’t want him to barge at the door asking your whereabouts again”

Minghao sighs yet answered “I’ll tell him when everything is confirmed”

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ・‥…━━━★

“hey Wonwoo I realized something”

“what is it Minghao?”

“If I confessed earlier maybe I stood a chance after all”

“oh?”

“but he could also reject my love and things get awkward”

“You’re regretting it? Not confessing I mean”

“just a lot of what ifs. So I have an advice for you my dear Wonwoo”

“what?”

“think wisely”

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ・‥…━━━★

One month has passed and Minghao turned his thesis earlier than expected and since he has lots of free days he push through his plans to go home, as promised he did tell to Mingyu and the big guy was glad to know that his best friend is finally going home after four years of being away.

On the day of his departure Wonwoo sent his friend home one last time, they give each other awkward hugs and exchanged few jokes and before Minghao disappeared in his eyes his friend handed him a folded paper, he gave him a puzzled look but Minghao shrugged and waved his final goodbye.

The letter contained the movie line from one movie Minghao used to watch

> **“All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.”**

And he knows what to do next

(ﾉ≧∀≦)ﾉ・‥…━━━★

It was Junhui’s big smiles that welcomed him first thing as he set his foot on the grounds of La Salle. Taft feels foreign to him but it was Junhui’s presence that gave him the familiar home feeling he has whenever he’s in Katipunan.

They are walking inside Henry Sy's building and Wonwoo's eyes are glued to their hands tightly holding. It seems like a natural thing for Junhui, the man is way much clingier than his cat. He is smiling as he introduce his green abode that screams pride and honor. They saw few familiar faces and stopped for a while for a small talk however Minghao’s letter is screaming inside his skull and he knows he knows this is the perfect time.

He could hear him hum as he scrolled through his phone

“junnie”

“hmn?” Junhui gave him his whole attention

“I like you”

And with that Junhui’s face blooms like dozens of flowers, bright and pretty. He is scratching his arm indicating a little bit of shyness but he is smiling and Wonwoo’s heart is beating faster than normal.

“Well.. I like you too”

“More than a friend?” 

“and here I thought you’re a magna cum laude”

“come here you little—“ Wonwoo tackled him and Junhui laughed with all his heart’s content not minding the bystanders or their audience. It was a happy day after all.


End file.
